summoning_the_holy_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
Void dragon : boss of the third expansion of Dragon Soul Online Wind serpent Territorial flying monster, found near paphield plains at high altitudes. The Wind Serpents' didn't only have sharp teeth, but their corrosive venom was highly dangerous as well. Moreover, Wind Serpents were sly. They use air element magic to fly. If the area's air element is disturbed, they fall. Level 3 Wind serpent lord Elite wind serpent , level 10 Silver wolf lvl 10 elite in silver moon forest. Will-o-wisp Lvl 10 undead monster from fog ruin dungeon. Weak to Light attribute. Gargoyle Lvl 15 rare elite monster, alchemy monster. Skeletons Cyril haunted house Zombie Cyril haunted house, they stink and are stronger than other undead Stone statue guardians and hounds They administer the guardian test at the ruins of ????, basically a class quest for spirit swordsman Giany baby Silent plains elite monster, fat green scarred giant baby, 3 m tall Giant skeleton Silent plains undead monster. Great strenght, explodes on death, skull is the weakpoint Death knight High Level Undead Monster. Can command weaker undead. Beast classes Copied In Dragon Soul Continent Online, monsters were classified into 3 types: Wild Beast, Giant Beast, and Demonic Beast. A Wild Beast was just an ordinary beast monster while Giant Beasts were the Wild Beasts who had lived for a long period of time or had been stimulated by external factors and evolved. They were dangerous and ferocious. Once they had awakened their soul, they would turn into a Demonic Beast. At that time, it would be more difficult to fight them since they would not fight just by using their own body anymore. If im not wrong, what it means is that demonic beasts can transform into humans Magical Beast ransk ch 113 This applies to spirit summons of the spirit swordsman class, Im not sure if it affects monsters as well Copied After becoming a magical beast, the creature would possess elemental power. According to the ranking, the magical beast would fall into three levels: Special, Master, and Commander. Special Level Spirits referred to magical beasts who possessed power but is unable to use it freely. For example, a lightning element cat would constantly generate electricity through instinct as it moves. These beasts were often newly promoted and considered the less dangerous type of magical beast. Rhode's Flame Killer is one such example of a Special Level Spirit. Master Level Spirits could manipulate and control its power according to its wishes. This kind of magical beast is troublesome to handle because they possess a certain level of intelligence. Combined with its natural talent, it would prove to be a dangerous foe to most adventurers. If a Master Level Spirit was considered to be dangerous, then a Commander Level Spirit would be every adventurer's nightmare. Commander Level Spirits had the power to command the elements. They were apex magical beasts that ruled over the other living creatures and what was even more frightening was that they could be considered as the five elements proxy in the entire continent. Not only were they able to bend the elements at their will, they could also manipulate the elements to forcibly alter a low-level creature's elemental property. This meant that if the target had ice elemental properties, but hadn't reached Commander Level, a Commander Level Fire Elemental Spirit could replace the ice element with fire. Sometimes they could even burn the opponent into ashes in a blink of an eye.